(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prayer aids. More particularly, the invention provides a changeable reminder device for insertion into a prayer book to remind the worshipper of additional prayers or insertions to be recited besides the normal daily prayers, pertaining to a particular day or required due to other special circumstances.
(2) Prior Art
Some prayers have variations which must be taken into account by the person praying and which relate to the day on which the prayer is being said. For example, according to Jewish law a special prayer, “In the days of Mordechai and Esther . . . ” must be inserted into the normal daily prayers on the festival of Purim. Failure to recite the relevant addition to the regular prayers may in some circumstances require of the worshipper to go back several pages and to again recite the prayer while including the previously omitted text. Inadvertent omissions are quite common by those not taking special care, and particularly by those who know some of the prayers well enough to pray without constant use of a prayer book.
Most synagogues have inscribed elongated plates which are supported by a holder and displayed on a wall of the synagogue. The plates each carry a reminder, for example the text “Who makes the wind blow and makes rain descend” which must be added to the regular prayers during the winter season. Nevertheless, many prayers are said by rote and even the cantor leading prayers is occasionally embarrassed by a mistaken inappropriate addition or an omission of a required section.
Catholics reciting the rosary are known to have difficulties relating to the number of times such prayer is said, and the variations thereof. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,647,276 6,057,009 and 6,589,056 describe devices intended to assist the worshipper reciting this prayer, mainly by providing a counting device. The devices are hand held and are not intended for insertion into a prayer book. Electrically operated devices are also known for the same purpose, an example being seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,519 B2.